My Side Of The Story My Burden To Bare
by Mysteriosa
Summary: After a stalker not only threatened Emily but also raped her and told her that he would kill her BAU family if she even mentions one word of what happened that night.
1. Prologue: Predator Stalks Its Prey

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

"Everyone go home and I don't expect one of you here until ten instead of seven… do I make myself clear?" Hotch told the team in his boss tone.

"Very clear Hotch, I'm out of here!" said Derek Morgan, who had already grabbed his jacket and heading out of the bullpen, with the rest of the team right behind him… all but Emily Prentiss, who was still trying to finish the current report that she was filling.

"The same goes for you as well Prentiss" he told her, before he took the report from her hand "Go home, rest and finish up tomorrow when you get here at ten in the morning"

"But I was almost done…"

"Home Prentiss" he barked at her.

She put on her coat, got into the elevator that took her to her garage parking lot, got into her vehicle and was now driving back to her condo…her home.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

(_**UNSUB'S POV**_)

I waited for her for well over three hours, since the sun set and the stars started to show themselves. I looked at my watch once more… 10:45 PM… she should be home in the next hour or so… at least she better be! I was then brought back to reality, w hen I saw her vehicle turn into the underground parking garage. I on the other hand was already inside the garage waiting for her arrival.

I got out at the same time she did and closed the car door and quickly crouched and moved around to the nearest vehicle, when I knew that she quickly took a short look around to see if someone else was there. Good… she was now back on the move and was probably heading for the elevator, since it was very late tonight and was probably very exhausted.

I rose up from my hiding spot and walk among the shadows so that she could not see me coming… and it worked; especially when I pulled out my .45 Caliber, wrapped my entire free hand onto her mouth to stop her from screaming and laid the barrel of my gun onto her temple lobe. She stopped alright… but this was just the beginning of the night.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM**_

He had left as the sun was rising, but not before he threatened her that if she even mentioned one word to anyone what had really happened to herm he would not only kill her but he would go after her family, which she didn't believe.

"I'm sure Will wouldn't be too happy to know that it was because of you that JJ and Henry were brutally butchered…how Kevin's girl… Penelope Garcia? Like I said… one word, and it's the end for your lovely family" He then cut the straps he had bind her hands with to the bed post and then walked out of her home like nothing had happened.

_6:07 am…_

Emily had finally gotten the strength to lift herself off of her blood covered bed and weakly made her way into her nearest washroom. There she saw her broken nose, her right eye was completely closed, she also had many small cuts all over her upper to her face and possible her head, from the bashing she got from fighting back, her bottom lip was not only swollen but was split open and all of the dark bruises were showing. She knew she couldn't go to work, but right now her first thought was to try and cover her body. She was pretty sure that her left wrist was sprained and that her right one was broken from the amount of swelling that was showing at the moment.

_7:36 am…_

After a long while of trying her best of putting on clothes, Emily finally settled with her dark robe and was able to keep it close but she knew that she had to get checked out at the hospital… but any injuries that weren't case related would be reported to both Hotch and Rossi… which would mean she couldn't hide the truth from them… concluding to that she would have to put her family life at risk because of her.

She sat in her living room after spending almost fifteen minutes at getting down the stairs without falling. She saw her home phone on the floor and called Hotch's work number and waited for him to answer, she knew that he always arrived at work at seven in the morning flat.

"_Hotchner"_

"Hey Hotch" she tried to not sound in pain.

"_Prentiss, what are you doing up this early?_"

"I'm not feeling too great… I was hoping if it was okay if took the rest of the week off"

"_I'll have to check in with Strauss, but you do sound a little off… take today off and I'll let you know later about the rest of the week okay?"_

"Thanks Hotch…" she then hung up, without saying goodbye which bugged her supervisor because even when she was sick, Emily would always show up and would then be driven back home.

Emily let herself lie down on her couch as she sobbed until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As lunch time came, everyone was worried about how sick Emily was, due to the fact that she was infamous for showing up with a fever of almost 103 and still ready to work. Derek and Garcia went out with Kevin and would later be join in by JJ for lunch, while the two older agents were having their lunch in Rossi's office, leaving the resident genius, Dr. Spencer Reid who was very worried about Emily. He knew something else was up and he also knew that Hotch had the same feeling as well but wouldn't admit it, due to the fact that it would be inner profiling. He grabbed his messenger bag, walked up to Rossi's door and gently knocked.

"Come in kid. What can we do for you?" Rossi asked, with a small grin on his face.

"Um, I'm heading out for lunch and will probably be back within the hour"

"Yeah go ahead Reid, today's a slow day so take your time" his boss told him, but he saw the way the man was starring at him that he knew what he was really going to do. He knew that he was going to go check on Emily. He was glad that other than him, someone else knew that something really bad was going on with Emily for her to not only ask today off but the whole week off.


	2. Skinny Guardian Angel

_**My Side Of The Story…My Burden To Bare**_

_12:56 pm…_

The sound of her front door knocking woke her from her nightmare of what had happened last night. Emily looked around and saw that her place was still trashed, but she was so weak and in pain right now that she just didn't give a damn.

"_Emily, it's me Spencer"_ She remained completely silenced, until she heard her cellular device starting to ring, which ruined her cover of pretending to no be at home "_Emily open up! It's wither you open up or I call the team over_" she knew that he was dead serious so she walked over to the door, but did not open it.

"Reid I'm really sick…" she lied to him, "please let me rest"

"_You don't sound sick… you sound in great pain… please open up Emily?_" he begged.

After what felt like forever to him she unlocked the door but did not open it; instead he walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the damage in her home. He then dropped the brown bag that carried the Thai food he had gotten her for lunch onto her floor. What shocked him even more was when he saw her.

"Oh god… Emily what happened to you! I'm calling Hotch!" he declared, while reaching his phone, only to have it taken away from him by the very person he was trying to help.

"**Don't** you even dare try and get the team involve!" she was pissed off, which he didn't understand why.

"I'm trying to help Emily… we have to take you to the hospital!"

"NO! I'm not leaving" she backed away from him immediately.

"What happened here and to you Emily?"

"It's none of your business" she snapped at him with tears in her eyes.

"It is my business when a coworker got badly beaten; it's a federal case so hand over my phone or I'll have to take it from you by force" as soon as those words left his lips, Emily stiffened and threw his phone across the room, breaking it in the process.

"What the hell! Why did you do that for!"

"**Get**. **Out**! The only reason I let you in here was because of the fact that you were about to contact the team! You have no right to treat me like I'm a victim when nothing happened!"

"Have you looked in a mirror! I can't see your right eye, your lip is split right in the middle, I can tell from almost three feet away that your nose is broken. Something did happen to you, and when are you going to stop acting like a robot!"

_Flashback…_

_After he bind her wrist to the best post, he hovered over her, licking her, biting it and purposely leaving a mark and sometimes breaking the skin, just to hear her whimper._

"_**You're nothing but a robot… no emotions, no showing pain… it's sad and I'll fix that**__" were the last word he spoke before he forced himself into her._

_End of flashback…_

Spencer saw the pure terror in her eyes, "Emily… EMILY!" he raised his voiced, when she tried to walk up the stairs but collapsed instead and cried out in pain. He knew something was wrong. That's when he noticed her legs were violently shaking.

She saw the realization look in his eyes, he had figured out what had really happened to her last night and his ace was filled with pure sadness. That's she knew she had to whisper to him what the bastard told her this morning.

"If I even say one word… you guys pay with your lives. He mentioned JJ, Will, Henry and Garcia. He's not joking around, so please leave, in case he's outside somewhere"

"No"

"Reid, pl-"

"No, listen" he told in a strict tone, "You need medical attention, I'm taking you to a friend of mine who works at the hospital and I can guarantee confidentiality from him and then I'm taking care of you, no arguments, I'm going to get you some clothes for you, understood?" when she nodded he went up and then returned about a minute later with a pair of pajamas, "They're loose, so they won't irritate you and you can easily take it off or put it on"

And just like that, kind and gentle Reid was back.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_2:23 pm…_

After being called to their room number, both agents were patiently waiting, when Spencer's friend entered the room with a female nurse.

"Spencer, what's with the secret appointment…" he stopped as soon as he saw the lady sitting as far away from him as possible, "You know I have to report this"

"If anyone else finds out on the team, whoever did this to her mentioned the names of our family that would suffer worst than her and that includes my god son"

"…Fine, but we're going to have to do some X-rays, from the looks of your wrist… agent Prentiss, one is sprained while the other is broken, but we do want to make sure that we're correct, and then we'll fix your broken nose and give you some pain killers, and we need you to consent to a rape kit test…"

After about five minutes, the doctor was about to mention something else, when she said that she would agree to the testing.

"Okay… and lastly… we're going to have to take some blood, to make sure that he didn't transmit you any disease… or gotten you pregnant. You do understand this right?"

She just nodded and grabbed a firm grip of Spencer's hand, which was interrupted by a call from Hotch. Reid immediately answered it.

"_Where are you?"_ his boss barked.

"Emily was sicker than I thought, she's going to need at least a week off Hotch and I'll be taking some of my vacation time to take care of her so if you can ask to team to not call her or drop by for the next week or so"

"_Reid, you need to tell me the truth. What happened?"_

"Hotch I am telling you the truth, Emily's very sick, the doctor's prescribing her with medicine right now and then she is to rest up for the next week or so" he hung up on his boss and then shut off his phone.

_4:08 pm…_

After waiting for a while, both Spencer friend and the nurse walked back into the room, "We're going to have the blood results backs in about a month, i'm sorry we can't tell you now but it is protocol to do evrything to make sure that we get the right results. I'm sorry" he handed her the pain killers and told her that she could leave whenever she was ready.

"Emily… do you wanna go back home?"

"No… If I know Hotch or anyone else they'll be waiting at my home… Spencer?" this caught him off guard; she had never called him Spencer before, "Thank you…" she told him, not being able to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Come on, you're staying at my place until you're seven to fourteen days of rest are over okay?" she nodded in agreement, before both of them left to head for Spencer Reid's apartment.

_4:48 pm…_

After unlocking the door he carried her go bag into his place while making in the guest room for her, "I know it's small but I can sleep here, while you take my bed"

"No, Spencer I'm not kicking you out of your own room" she told him in honesty.

Before he could argue, his phone rang and he answered it, by saying his last name only.

"_Where are you and Emily at kid?_" it was Derek and he sounded anxious.

"She's staying with me Morgan, it was a longer drive to her place to I offered mine and she reluctantly agreed, only because the doctor ordered someone to keep an eye on her"

"_How sick is she pretty boy?"_

"Sick enough that she fell down the stairs and broke her wrist. She's on antibiotics" he lied again.

"_And let me guess, no visitors?_" he lightly chuckled.

"Exactly, I have enough vacation time to recuperate if I get sick"

"_That's why you're the genius pretty boy. Listen I'll tell Hotch what you told me okay kid. Take care of our princess for us okay?_" he then hung up and put his phone away.


	3. Secrets And Confessions

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

_3:00 am…_

Spencer was fast asleep, when the sound of blood curling scream was heard inside his apartment; he knew who the scream came from and rushed into his guest room.

"Emily! Emily, its Reid wake up, your just having a nightmare" he gently shook, but received a hard slap across the face in the process. The blow was hard enough to send him onto the floor, nose slightly bleeding; but at least now she was wide awake, but she was shaking and panting. After a minute he carefully got up, only to feel a firm hold around his right arm.

She saw him on the floor after she returned to reality and that's when she saw the dark red mark she had given him on his face. But Emily felt a worst when blood was dripping out from his nose. As he stood up she grabbed hold of his right arm and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I did that" she said in a matter of fact.

"You were having a nightmare Emily, you didn't mean it and it doesn't hurt that much" she knew he was lying.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about… are you in pain?" he asked remembering that she had pretty much slapped him with her casted wrist, "It's been over six hours now, so you could take one now"

"Yeah… okay" she answered.

After he returned with a glass of water and the tiny pill, Emily took her meds and laid her head back onto the pillow; slowly letting the grogginess of the pain killer slowly kick in within twenty minutes and then let the sleep take her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_9:47 am…_

Morgan was working in his office, when a knock came to his close door; he told whoever was on the other side of it to enter and in walked his supervisor.

"Hotch man; what can I help you with?"

"I need you, Rossi, Seaver and Garcia in the briefing room in ten, we have a serious stalker and rapist loose in Quantico" he said in a very serious tone.

"I'll be there… do you have a copy of the case right now so that I can read it?"

"You'll receive a copy from Garcia at the briefing and Strauss is joining in, since Reid and Prentiss aren't in for the next week or so"

Once everyone got settled, Hotch walked up told Garcia that he was presenting this case and turned on the projector and the photo of a murdered middle age women.

"Sarah Mason was found brutally murdered in her home early this morning. Coroners' conclusion on COA (cause of death) is loss of blood, from the slash of her jugular artery. Also it seems from the autopsy result that Miss Mason had been rape over seven days ago, and it was never reported it, but she was last scene heading towards the DC police station on 5th Avenue and found this morning in her own bed"

"He's a stalker that even after getting what he wanted from her, continued to stalk?" Garcia asked out loud.

"He not only gets off from taking his victims insecurities, but he also gets off at watching them fall apart from afar"

"He admires his handiwork…sick bastard"

"Right, now why wouldn't she go right after it happened or even called the cops?" Hotch asked, wanting to hear others opinions.

"Threatened her… I mean if he did stalked her, then he would have seen anyone close to her, he uses them and tells her that if she evens tells anyone or even tried to he'll kill them" Seaver gave her opinion.

"Garcia"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to look into her life and see if anyone from her work, friend life, and personal life left town" her supervisor ordered.

"Now why would you ask her to do so agent Hotchner?" Strauss asked coldly.

"She didn't cracked from the guilt of not telling M'am; whoever he used to threatened her with left town and saw the opportunity to tell everything to the police… but he got to her first and right now he could have another victim on his watch list at the moment" he declared before dismissing the team and telling them to head for the SUV's.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_11:18 am…_

Emily was in her freshly washed pajamas, that Spencer had washed, while she had taken a nice relaxing hot bath. After she walked out of the washroom, fully dressed, Emily slowly made her way to the small kitchen, where she smelled something good cooking.

"Hey, how are you feeling after the bath?" he asked worriedly.

"It helped…somewhat. What are you cooking?"

"Chocolate chip Pancakes… I added more chocolate chips in yours" he answered with a small smile, "I know how much you love it"

"You really didn't have to do that, you know?"

"It actually gave me a good excuse to use my kitchen for once in the last couple of years"

"Ah… no wonder you're so skinny" she retorted in a mumble tone that he still heard, because he chuckled at what she had just said.

"I'm surprise you didn't say that you were shocked that I cooked"

"I knew you could cook…"

"Because of my mother…" he said with his smile gone.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I kept you awake all night and I slapped you and now you have a shiner from earlier"

"It's okay Emily, listen it was an accident… all five times. Now here's your plate, eat so that you can take your meds… and when your ready to talk about it… and that can be in weeks… months, years and I'll be there for you" he told her and she could see that he was not only being serious but very honest.

"I know you will be Reid… and that's what scares me at the moment" she answered him, before kissing him on the left side of his face, "Thank you for doing this… even if I was…"

"Pain in the ass?"

"Argumentative was the word I was going to use Spencer" she said, while trying her best to hide a smile.

"I know, I know" he chuckled, while rubbing the ribs that had just been hit by Emily, before they both sat at the table and ate quietly.

_3:34 pm…_

Spencer had just gotten a fax from Hotch about their latest case. After reading the first couple of pages he knew that the UNSUB they were looking for was Emily's attacker. He put the papers in a folder and locked it in his safe, where his gun was and knew that he had to hide it from Emily. As he walked out of his room, Emily must have been having another nightmare because she was now screaming and he was very glad that the walls were thick, so that the neighbors might think he's watching a horror movie or something.

As Spencer reached the couch, where she had fallen asleep, he knelt by her and gently started talking to her.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here Emily, not him, and I promise that I'll never let him get another chance to hurt you" he whispered to her, and within minutes she slowly calmed down and held onto his hand. He smiled and remained sitting on the floor, until she would wake up.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_6:37 pm…_

Everyone was exhausted from getting nowhere on their case. They had no idea why this victim particularly, where did he find her, and why? They had nowhere to start from and even Garcia was having trouble finding out more about their victim until two other files popped out about two ladies that had been brutally murdered just like Sarah. Now they were getting somewhere!

"Okay everyone, after you get your copy of what Garcia discovered I want everyone to head on home and get some rest. Be back into the briefing room for six in the morning understood?" when no one objected he sent them home.

Rossi was in his office getting ready to go home, when something in his mind was bothering him. He opened up his little notepad and re-read the small jot notes he had taken when everyone had made a profile of their UNSUB after receiving the second information from Garcia.

"Middle age women with high class power jobs… Dark hair… Pretty much forces them into hiding…" he picked up his work phone and dialed Garcia's number.

"_Empress of sexiness_"

"Garcia I have a question for you and a small favor, but I'll tell you when I reach your office" he then hung up and left his office.

After entering the code, he walked into the computer seeing a confused Penelope Garcia.

"I need you to look for absences for me of all four victims and compare how long they missed work"

"Why is that important?"

"I'm role playing here okay. If I was just raped and my loved ones threatened, but I don't wanna rouse any suspicion or even get any attention to what happened to me, what would I do? I'd ask for as many time off as I could"

"…Wait… oh god, I looked in Sarah Mason's work file and she had taken over two weeks worth of vacation time, but she was killed within that first week! Here the same with our three other victims but they were killed off months later though"

"At least we have a start to know for his next victim, it's not much but it is a start, I have to head somewhere Garcia and until we have more information about it, let's keep it between the two of us"

"Yes, sir… have a goodnight"

"You too Penelope" he said, before closing her door.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_7:07 pm…_

Emily had felt bad about making Reid sit on the floor, because of her nightmares, but he kept reassuring her that it wasn't an issue. Both of them right now were reading quietly, when a loud knock on the door, made Emily jump up, onto her feet. Reid placed a calming hand onto her shoulder and told her to head on to his room and to remain there until he told her so. She did not argue and immediately went to his room, closed the door and locked it.

After he saw through the peep hole, that it was Rossi on the other side; he knew exactly why he was there. He opened the door and let him in, before closing it again and locking all the locks, including the chain.

"A bit overly protective are we? Where is she Reid?" he went to the point of his coming here, "You know you're putting yourself in great danger and possible worse for her. He still follows his victims after raping them, just to watch them fall apart. She needs to step up, Reid"

"No one can make her"

"It's the only way to catch him! He's just been watching her for about a month"

"He knew about JJ…"

"What?"

"He knew about JJ, Will and Henry. She told me about his threat but not about what happened, that's her decision to tell me when she feels ready Rossi and I don't care how long that takes!"

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She doesn't want to see anyone"

"If I can…" he didn't have a chance to finish when Reid cut him off, shocking him.

"You're not treating her like a victim! You don't get to talk to her like she's just a victim"

"…You're right. But I still want to see if I should blow this son of a bitch brains out or let him die in the hands of other inmates in prison. I've never had any kids, kid but I love her like she was my own daughter"

"I'll try to talk to her, but no promises…" he saw Rossi's sincerity and knew that he could trust him. He knocked on the door and told Emily, "Rossi's here…"

"_Tell him to leave"_

"I can't… he won't leave until he sees you Em. He figured out on his own and he's really worried about you"

"_No!_"

"Emily please, the team is currently working on him, he's killed others and the three of us can work on a way to catch him and then let the rest go"

"I'll make sure he never gets the word out Emily" Rossi said, "Just let me see how bad he'll end up"

Spencer heard the lock being unlocked and then the door opened; that's when I saw the murderous look in Rossi's eyes. He saw Emily's half opened eye, her sprained and broken wrist, along with all the bruises and cuts.

"We'll make him pay for what he did to you and the rest of them Emily" he promised her, "until your two weeks are up, I'll keep any eyes out and you do the same alright?"

"I'm not leaving her side"

"I'll see myself out. I'll call you tomorrow if we have any new leads okay?"

"Okay… Dave?" Emily said, before engulfing the older man, who she cared for like a father she never had, since he walked out her and her mother when she was only seven, "Thank you"

"Anytime kiddo" he softly, yet sadly smiled, while returning the hug.


	4. Letting It Out

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

_10:56 am…_

Today was a sad and very stressful day, but not as stressful as the next day would be. Tomorrow Emily and Reid would have to head back into work and work on the same case that they had been working on, but without indicating that she was the victim. But for today they were trying to make a pan to how to cover up for the still healing broken wrist, while her sprained one didn't have the small splint at least. The bruises could be covered up by some make up that he had went over to her place and brought for her, while Rossi stayed with her, and luckily the cuts hadn't left any scars so they didn't have to worry.

What they did have to worry though was the fact that she still have nightmares and she still ended up screaming in her sleep, until Reid would come and hold her hand, which would always get her to settle down and he would end up staying awake for most of the night, but he didn't care. Emily was always and would always be first priority to him.

But today things were just nerve wracking for her since today was the last day before she had to face the fact that she has to help the team find her attacker, without letting the rest know that she was and still his latest victim. She loath that word, victim; it made her sound weak and helpless, which she wasn't… now. But she had to admit it to herself that these past two weeks were helpful with her recovery thanks to Spencer Reid.

They spent most of the morning talking and watching chick flicks, which just got Reid to complain most of the film, until she stuffed a piece of cauliflower into his mouth, that she had just dipped into ranch dip. He made a sour face at the amount of ranch on the veggie, before pulling it out and complaining about that, making her laugh out loud. She really couldn't remember anytime through her entire life a time where she felt like she felt right now. It was just very peaceful, non-stressful or even work-feeling.

Then Emily's phone rung, earning her attention as she got up from the couch, grabbed her device, thinking it was either JJ or Garcia she flipped her phone and pressed the talk button.

"Prentiss"

"_Just want to make sure that you haven't forgotten about me, my dear. Because I haven't!"_ he told her with pure hatred in his voice, "_Remember that night Emily… when I bounded your hands together to your bed post, right before a weakened you by violating you!_"

"Stop… just stop" she tried to keep herself together but it wasn't working.

"_I'm not even halfway through with my plans for you_" were his last words before disconnecting the call.

Emily immediately shut off her phone, before throwing it across the room.

"Ow!" she heard Spencer cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, are you okay? Oh please tell me that I didn't break your nose?" she said out loud while she made him tilt his head up, to make sure that his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Who was it on the phone Em?"

"Some stupid telemarketer that wouldn't shut up… I guess she upset me more than I thought huh?" she lied to him, but he didn't saw the lie, due from the fact that he was looking at the ceiling right now and not her.

"It's okay, just warn me next time so that I can duck" he lightly chuckled.

"I will, I promise" she told him, knowing that it was a lie as well but he had done enough for her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_Next day, 7:00 am…_

Both Reid and Emily got off of the elevator and walked into the bullpen where they were welcomed back from their little family.

"How's our little princess doing; has pretty boy here been doing a good job at taking care of you?" he pretended to act seriously towards Reid.

"Don't worry Morgan, he was driving me up the wall" she lied but Reid knew that, since she never complained about overly taking care of her.

"Typical Reid, come on man, I'll update the both of you on the current case that we have a time line on"

"What do you mean a time line?"

"We have 36 hours to find our UNSUB or else we closed this case as an incomplete and move onto others that need our help" Hotch said in his usual boss tone, "Prentiss, glad that you're feeling better and now let's get a move on the case" he said, while grabbing his working briefcase and walking out of the bullpen, with everyone else right behind him.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_9:31 am…_

Since Emily was still recuperating from her still casted wrist her and Reid were in charge of geographical profiling and weren't making anymore progresses than the rest of the team. When both of them found themselves alone in the DC police briefing room, Reid knew that he had to at least try to convince her to talk to Hotch.

"Maybe you should reconsider"

"No… I'm not getting you or anyone else killed"

"Emily if we hit the zero hour on the clock then the case is close until something brings the case back up and we both know when that'll be and I'm not waiting for this"

"And you think it's easy for me!" she snapped at him, before storming out of the room and outside for some fresh air.

Minutes later Reid caught up with her, but kept his distance by a foot. Finally she sat on the steps of the police station, and he kept standing, but he never removed his eyes from her.

"Emily… You have to tell the truth now, because when this thing comes out no one will trust us because we hid it from them. That's not fair"

"Why don't you just come out and say it Reid" he pulled back a bit when she called him by his last name. He had gotten use to her calling him by his first name, "You're sick of having me around; you want me out and back in my not so safe apartment!"

"Don't put words in my mouth Emily! You have no idea how I risk for you. My career is at stake and so is Rossi. Not only that but the fact that we all lied to our friends faces about something that could not only save your life but others as well!"

"What If I do say something and then the next you know your god son dead? Then your best friend and her husband! And slowly everyone on the team gets killed off and then I die last! That's how it's going to work!"

"…That was him on the phone yesterday wasn't it?" when she didn't even bother looking at him, he knew that it was a yes, "Even after everything you still don't trust me?"

"You've done enough"

"No, family doesn't have a limit on how much we help each other! You're quitting but you just won't admit; so you just close yourself off from the world very slowly"

"Stop profiling me!"

"It's not profiling when I know you so well and care for deeply"

Before she could say anything to him, the rest of the team pulled up at the station.

_9:33 pm…_

Strauss had officially put the case on hold, until any sign of their UNSUB came up and now the team was sent home to rest and to do some paper work tomorrow and for the next couple of days. Reid unlocked the door of his apartment, got in after letting Emily in first, put on every lock, before taking off his coat and hanging it up in the closet.

They hadn't spoken to one another since Reid had pretty much confessed that he had more than friendship feeling for her. She took her meds, took a bath and went to bed. Reid took his shower after she had gone to bed, put on his usual sleeping clothe, a grey t-shirt with "_FBI" _written on it, along with grey sweat pants. He got into his double size bed and went to sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_2:25 am…_

Spencer was awoken by soft, warm lips on his, which startled him after he realized that it was actually happening. He jumped back only to see Emily sitting by him. He sat up to ask her why she had done that, when she pulled him into a fierce kiss. At first he tried to pull away but it was so intoxicating and he soon returned the heated kiss that she was giving him. He pulled her on top of him; while he let his hands feel every curve on her body.

She felt him getting hard from underneath her, and it was turning her even more on at the moment. Pretty soon, she started pulling his T-shirt over his head, when his eyes snapped opened and he pushed her away from him panting.

"I can't do this with you…I'm sorry" when he looked to her, he saw the panic, sad and hurt look in her eyes, "Emily… It's not that I don't want you, because I do. But you need to deal with what happened to you and this can't happen, because you're actually trying to make it go away and it won't work"

"I… I got to get out of here" she then rushed out of his room and towards his front door.

"Emily!" he ran after her and blocked her way out, which only sent her into a panic mode, from the way he had intercepted her exit. She fought him but he held her tight against him, while he kept apologizing.

Emily broke down into tears, which turned into deep sobs; he never left her side, not even after they sat on the hardwood floor, not even when she fell asleep from crying. He held her close to him; holding her in a very protective matter.


	5. When The Time Is Right

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

_4:03 am…_

Almost a week went by since the night Emily told Reid everything; how he had apprehended her with the Caliber, how he carried the binds that he used to tie her with, the torture, beating, when the repeated rape, and then the threat. That same night after she fell asleep from crying, he held her in a very protective matter all through out the night, until she started to cry in her sleep. That's when he held her hand and lightly kissed it and minutes later, she returned into a peaceful sleep at least.

When she had awaken, they talked for a while before going into work and he assured her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and that he wouldn't pressure her into telling the team. But he knew he had to tell Rossi so that they could make it look like they had figure out something when the case would rise up again, which they hope would only come up again because of Emily and not from another victim. But life didn't work on hope.

Both his and Emily's phone were ringing, so they knew they had a serious case, since it was not only four in the morning but the fact that they had just closed another hard case and barely a couple of hours of sleep before they yet had another case.

Emily noticed that she was holding onto Reid's hand, indicating that she had yet another nightmare about him; after letting go he got up and out of the room to go answer his phone.

"Reid"

"_Hey sugar plum; we have good but yet very bad news. The case is re-opened; we got ourselves another victim that fit his M.O. to a T_"

"I'll be right there, I'll just wait for Emily to come and pick me up okay"

"_Sure thing Vanilla baby_" she said before disconnecting the call.

He stood by the entrance to the guest room and saw Emily not only already dressed but ready to head on out. She went to grab her gun, when he said something.

"You should really put your gun in the gun safe with mine"

"I prefer having it close by" she muttered, and he heard her.

_4:49 am…_

Both of them got out of the car and walked over where the team was. Hotch told Prentiss that she and Morgan would go over to the family of the victim and question them, while Seaver and him would go to the morgue, leaving Rossi and Reid on waiting to add on the geographical profile of the latest victim.

_5:01 am…_

Emily felt nauseous to a point that she couldn't just walk it off, she had to empty her stomach, but there was nothing in it so it was very painful. Morgan stopped on the side of the road, so that she could get out and let it out… literally. He dialed Rossi's number and waited for an answer.

"_Rossi"_

"Hey, listen I think we might be returning to the station and asking you to come along instead, because I think Emily's starting to get a really nasty bug"

"_Yeah head on back, I'll let Hotch know_" he then hung up and waited for Emily to return to the vehicle and told her the new plan, which she put up an argument about, until she felt the nauseous wave again before bending over and letting it out.

After Rossi hung up his phone he told Reid about Prentiss being nauseous and being sick, which caused him to rise on his feet.

"Reid, don't look too suspicious. We don't know if it is true or not, but…"

"If it is and he's watching her… he's going to catch on. What if he tries to kill her… Rossi the three first victims, except Sarah Mason and the latest ones… what was their autopsy report?"

"Blood loss was the cause of death, we already knew this kid"

"I know but I mean if they didn't break he wouldn't just get bored and kill them. He'd find another to break them, but something made him change"

"He finds out there pregnant or sees the symptoms from afar"

"The second victim was pregnant but we assumed it was because she and her husband have been trying" he concluded, "He assumed with the others because of change in their habits or he doesn't want to take a chance at waiting… finds them, kills them and then moves on to the next victim. But he never remains on the same. He'll have up to three victims at a time"

"Reid, she has to tell the team now. We can't take any chances that it might be stress because he won't" After he said this they both saw Morgan and Prentiss walk into the precinct and towards the briefing room.

"Anything on the geographical profile?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing but something hit the two of us and we might know why the time frame on some are stretch to months, a month or even weeks" Rossi said, earning a short glare from Prentiss.

"The short frames was when Sarah Mason attempted to tell the police, while other lasted over month… five weeks tops" Reid continued, "He doesn't want any chances of being pregnant"

"Please tell me this is nonsense Rossi"

"It makes sense to why he kills them within a five to six weeks frame, Derek. The only victim that went over five weeks was the first victim and she was alive for three months after she was raped"

"This also concludes that he stalks more than one person at time and probably had their place bugged. The second victim was pregnant but we assumed it was because she and her husband had been trying, and maybe it was his but the UNSUB didn't want to take that chance, so he took this to another level and gave every victim a time frame of five to six weeks, before he finds them and kills them"

"I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch with my bare hands!" Morgan was beyond reasoned, but so were Rossi and Reid. Right now it had been almost a month since she was raped and now she was sick in the morning. They had to go get some test but if she even got close to a pharmacy he would probably know why she was there and go after her.

_8:53 am…_

After hearing the team say what they had found about their UNSUB, everything was making more sense to him, but one thing; where did he choose his victims? He let the team go get breakfast since they had been working since four in the morning they deserved some food in them before lunch, so he decided to look back at victimology.

Meanwhile in one of the SUV's parked outside of the precinct; Emily was in the back fast asleep, while Rossi and Reid were out of the vehicle talking. Rossi had noticed how they kept close but only close enough; as if they were afraid something might or had happened. The older agent asked Reid to scoot a little closer to make sure Emily didn't over hear him.

"I could be getting rusting but, the two of you have been getting close but only close enough"

"You're not getting rusty, about a week ago she kissed me and we pretty much were heading for _it_ when I pulled away"

"She wanted to forget it. I know you don't like her kid. It's not just a crush; you're in love with her"

"I don't know if she feels the same way about me or just the need to get rid of what he put her through"

"Forget what happened to her for one minute and think back of all the time since she pretty much moved in your apartment. How have you felt?"

"…Complete"

"What about Emily?"

"I've never seen her this happy, even after what happened"

"You're her skinny guardian angel. You could have told the team while she was sleeping, but instead you swept her off of her feet and you do whatever you can to make sure she smiles. That's love"

"I want to tell her but it sounds so morbid; telling someone who is trying to get over the fact that they had been raped that you love them"

"Not when you've been by her side since day one. It's truthful and honest. Now come on let's go wake her and get back to work"

"Okay" was all he said, before opening the back door, where Emily's feet lay. He gently poked at the sole of her feet, causing her to not only jump awake but also a slight laugh from her being a little ticklish at the feet.

"I'll get you for that" she muttered to him, still sounding asleep.

"Uh huh and I'm Mother Nature" he told her before all three walked up the stairs of the precinct.

"Get a room you two" said the older agent who was actually grinning.


	6. Sicker Than Frank

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

_1:48 pm…_

Rossi had stopped by the pharmacy during his lunch break and bought three home pregnancy tests. He securely snuck the three small boxes into Emily's go bag before returning into the briefing room, where both Spencer and Emily were drinking water, since Emily couldn't keep anything down today.

"Okay all three are in you bag"

"Three?" she asked.

"Some home pregnancy may be inaccurate, but if two out of three are positive, and then I'm contacting Margaret Swank. Remember her Emily?"

"Yeah I do, that was a case before you joined Dave, and we were able to save her before the UNSUB got to her"

"It's good that she's willing to help out" Rossi said with a soft smile.

"But you do know that if you are pregnant, you're going to have to tell the team" Spencer wasn't making a point, he was telling her, "Because I will"

"Emily, what he's trying to say is that you can't let anyone else get hurt by him or even let him get off at seeing you fighting through this ordeal. But I do believe that whether you're pregnant or not you should tell the team"

"I really can't run anymore, can I?"

"You never ran away Em; believe me when I say that I know what running away is. You smile and tease like you use to. You've proven that you are the amazoness warrior Garcia nicknamed you" he said, with a soft smile on his face.

"I'll take the test now, but you guys have to have my back, in case Hotch or anyone is looking for me kk. It'll be 5 minutes at least"

"Actually nine because each requires a three minute wait…" but he was cut off by Emily.

"Nuh uh, prestante. I'm not holding it in for ten minutes"

"Nine" he quietly corrected.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_2:35 pm…_

While patiently yet at the same time nervously waiting in the waiting room of the OBGYN, Emily and Spencer kept their focus at the nearest window looking out. Noticing her shaky hands, he gently held one into his own and stroked the top of her hand. She looked up and gave him a warm thank you smile.

"Emily Prentiss?" the nurse called from the other side of the door.

After they both got settled in the examination room, Emily was sitting next to him in the chair, when the door opened and in came Dr. Swank.

"Dr. Reid, agent Prentiss it's good to see you two again. You know you didn't need an appointment… oh… possible pregnancy. I didn't know you two were together"

"We're not" they said at the same time.

"I just came along for support" he answered.

"Okay then, let's see if we're expecting a little one. Please lie onto the table Miss Prentiss"

_4:00 pm…_

Hotch was the last of them to have entered the precinct briefing room, before closing the doors. He then noticed that the blinds were closed and everyone look nervous for different reasons.

"What is this about, because we should really be focusing on this case, before Strauss pulls the timer on us again?"

"Believe me Aaron when I tell you that you need to be sitting down"

"What is this about?" Morgan asked.

"I would like to say that I am not participating on this case from this moment on until it's solve"

"What… why?" Garcia asked confusingly.

"Yeah princess, you still feeling not so hot?" Morgan asked.

"No, yes… Yes and no Morgan. You guys are probably going to hate me for this…"

"Prentiss spit it out" he demanded.

"I… I didn't break my wrist from falling down the stairs, I wasn't gravely ill… after heading home I was attacked" the rest of the team that didn't know the whole story were dumbfound.

"And you didn't report this why?" Morgan said with a lot of hurt in his voice.

"Morgan let her finish" Rossi said, without making eye contact with him.

"Oh god… were you…I can't say because if no one says it then it's not true" Garcia started mumbling while letting the tears floe down her face.

"Why the hell didn't you report it!" Derek snapped, startling Emily but angered both Rossi and Reid.

"Why haven't you reported it Prentiss, you're smarter than this!" he was furious towards her.

"Sir, if you let m…"

"No, you're off the team until this case is indefinitely closed, why are you just told us now!"

"Then I'm joining Emily" Reid spoke out.

"The same goes for me as well Aaron"

"Both of you knew and didn't tell us?" Morgan felt like he had been stabbed in the back.

"Now you either let her explain why she did what she did or the three of us leave and that'll get Strauss involve, pulling the whole team back"

"Man, we can't waste time on this Hotch! We have to find the UNSUB'S next victim before it's too late" Morgan bellowed.

"We already have her in custody… if she's willing to participate to a questioning?" Rossi said out loud, never taking his eyes off of Emily.

"Oh… god…" Garcia burst out in tears, when she realized that he meant Emily was the only victim that had survived and was on the UNSUB'S kill list right now.

"Prentiss; you still should have told us" Morgan said as he was about to leave the room, when Emily said something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"And what be responsible for Penelope, JJ, Will and Henry's death and with he rest of the team? I'd rather wait for my end"

"He was scaring you!" he snapped.

"I was scared!" she yelled, "He showed no mercy to me! If it even looked like I moved or even tried to break out of the binds he'd cut and beat me until I would black out!" with that she used the other door, bolted out of the precinct and away from everyone.

Reid, Rossi and Garcia went after Emily while Hotch stopped Morgan from walking any further.

"Sit. **NOW!**" he ordered his subordinate, "When I was going to suspend Emily, it was for being irresponsible, not for not telling us. She could have come to me and ask not to tell the rest of the and I would have respected that, But the truth of the matter is that the UNSUB got to her and you indicating that she is weak for making sure that it wasn't a bluff!"

"I would have still said something!"

"Even if it meant Garcia dying for your carelessness?" that immediately shut Morgan up, "This is the first real family Prentiss has had. She did what she believed was the right thing. I was going to call up on a meeting anyway, because the coroner had just identified the latest body as Samantha Mason"

"You mean to tell me?"

"Samantha came back from Jamaica late last night and was found this morning. He doesn't bluff Morgan. He's the sickest serial killer since Frank"


	7. Where I Fall Is Where I Land

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

_Present time – 7:45 pm; in an unknown basement…_

He walked around her, after he had chained her hands together, hoisted her until her feet couldn't touch the ground. The UNSUB then made her look into his dark, lifeless, cold eyes; before back handing her.

"You're a stubborn one... which makes me like you even more my dear" she responded by spitting blood right into his face. After wiping the thick red liquid from his face, he pulled out an ordinary kitchen knife, plunged it into her stomach.

"FBI!" Derek Morgan shouted, before shooting down the UNSUB. He then kicked the bloody knife away from the body, while Rossi and Reid raced to her.

"Emily, hold on, you hear me!" Rossi told her, while he applied a great amount of pressure onto her wound.

"Where are the paramedics!" Reid shouted before focusing his attention back to Emily, "Open your eyes Emily… No, don't close them! Emily!"

All she heard was the sound of his voice saying her name before everything went black.

_10 hours earlier_:

Prentiss walked out of the precinct but was followed by Rossi, Garcia and of course Spencer. She only stopped walking, because Reid caught her off from moving anymore away from the precinct.

"Ignore what Morgan said back there"

"I can't… I knew everyone would be mad for not saying anything but I expected Morgan to at least understand why…"

"Rossi, I'm taking her home"

"Go ahead kid, Garcia and I will be posting cops in with JJ, Will and Henry right now"

"See you two later" he said, while guiding her to her car and both of them drove away from the station, without even knowing that tight around the corner of the precinct stood her attacker.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_9 hours earlier…_

After entering the apartment, Emily closed the door and locked it before putting her coat away. Spencer had gone into the kitchen for a glass of cold water, while Emily looked out the window; looking out at the view outside.

"You didn't really talk since we left the OBGYN" he said, while handing her a glass as well, "You should be relieved that the after pill worked after all and it was just stress"

"Yeah, I know"

"So you wanted to carry his child?"

"Drop the subject" she had no emotions when she said those words to him.

"You'll have your chance of becoming a mother after everything starts to settle down"

"Drop it!" she snapped, before getting up and heading towards the guest room, when he pushed him way into the room she slept in.

"Why are you trying to shut me out?"

"I want to be left alone!"

"Isn't that how you got into trouble in the first place with him?" a sharp pain rushed to his face. He froze on the spot realizing not only what had happened just now but how it had happened. Before he could really apologize to her, she grabbed him by his dress shirt collar, threw him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Emily…" he said almost breathlessly, from the impact of his back roughly hitting the mattress.

"Enough… I don't _need "it"_ because I want to forget… _I_ _want you_…" she kissed him on the lips passionately.

"I want you as well Emily" he answered after breaking the kiss. He lightly yelped, when she practically tore his dress shirt off of him. He pulled her closer to him, letting his lips caress the soft skin on her neck.

Her hands were all over his upper torso, he might skinny, but under those dress shirts was a fit doctor Reid. After his lips got lower to her shoulder, she held his head on a certain sweet spot on her neck/shoulder area.

"Spencer…" she lightly moaned out his name, when she felt the big bulge in his pants against her. Her hips automatically started to grind against his; making him groaned in an almost animalistic way.

As soon has she wrapped her arms around his neck, he unbuttoned her blouse at a fast pace and threw it across the room. And as if they could read one another; they both went for each others pants, unbuttoning, removing and throwing them somewhere in the room, all while never parting lips.

"Are you sure Emily?" he asked in full sincerity.

"Spencer, I love you dearly but sometimes you have to learn to stop talking" she told him while smiling.

"You love me?" he asked, looking very shocked.

"I do… I love you Spencer Reid and I want to make love with you and you only" she kissed him once more, before he gently laid her onto her back and trailed kisses on from her neck to down her chest.

"I've been in love you for a long time Emily Prentiss" he told her while never breaking eyes contact with her.

She pulled the very thick duvet over the two of them, while he let his hands travel to her thighs, removed the black underwear she had been wearing and then threw it over his shoulder, but it actually landed onto the non-moving fan; making her have a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking very confused. All she did was point to the ceiling, which he turned around for, and saw her underwear just…hanging there. Pretty soon both of them laughed it out, before he kissed back his was down and disappeared under the thick blanket.

Her grip quickly tightened onto the pillow her head was laying on, as she tried to hold back her cries of enjoyment. After a couple of minutes, he made his way back up to her lips and continued to kiss her as he felt her feet pushing his purple boxers to his knees and he pushed himself into her.

Meanwhile at his front door the UNSUB had followed them and used several tools to unlocked and break the small chain and was now inside of Spencer's apartment. As he walked around, he closed the blinds put on some black leather gloves, and took out a knife, a rope a securely fastened chain in his inside pocket of his black jacket a pair of hand cuff that he had stolen from a cop at the precinct and a Taser gun he had stolen as well. He was ready.

As he slowly made his way down the small corridor; he heard the two of them moaning, panting, and groaning their pleasures out. The door was wide opened, but they were so pre-occupied at their current activity that neither one of them noticed him entering the room.

The bed had been place in a way that in the position they were in, no one would have noticed him walking into the room.

"I love you…"

"I love you too Spencer" she softly kissed him, and he deeply returned it until he stiffened in the kiss, confusing her, "Spencer what's… OH MY GOD SPENCER!" there stood her attacker, who had just tasered her lover. Before she even get a thought; his fist met her face, knocking her out cold.

_7 ½ hours earlier…_

She woke up seeing Spencer hoisted to the ceiling, hands tied together thanks to the cuff that were chained with the chain. His feet weren't even touching the ground and he had a black eye starting to form, he had only his boxers on and he was still out cold.

"Spencer… Spencer" she called out in a whisper.

"….Em…Emily? Ooow" he complained from where he had gotten tasered.

"You're both finally awake, I see" he said in a cold voice, "Good cause I like it when people are awake, makes it more fun"

"Leave him out of this, you came for me… take me!"

"Emily, no!"

"Oh don't worry I will but I have to ask you two some questions" This wasn't part of his MO, "I raped you repeatedly, beaten you until you felt like you were about o take your last breathe and I even made it very clear that you would never tell anyone about what happened… You're supposed to be damaged! But instead… this weakling was able to bring you back from the dead as if nothing happened"

"No, I wanted to die believe me I did… some part of me still wants to just pull that damn trigger to my head. But he stepped up, something I thought I would never see him do"

"And that made you want to live?"

"No… it made me see that maybe, just maybe if I fought like he fought through what he went through years ago… so could I"

"Touchy… not" He sliced Spencer's forearms, before he used the Taser on the tied up Emily, rendering her unconscious. He dressed her back into her clothe, before throwing her over his shoulder and walked out of the room leaving Spencer alone.

"EMILY!"

_2 hours earlier…_

Both Rossi and Garcia froze when they saw the wide open door at Spencer Reid's apartment. The tech analyst called for backup, while Rossi got out his firearm and looked through the entire apartment.

Penelope had just gotten off the phone when she heard Rossi calling for her and she ran at full speed in her heels to where Rossi was. As soon as she entered the only room in the apartment with an opened door, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Quick, help me get him down!" he told her and she immediately helped him lay Reid onto the bed and they used the towels from the nearest washroom to stop the bleeding.

"Reid… Reid wake up!" Rossi barked.

After a minute, the young agent opened his eyes and saw his two friends sighing in relief, but then the memories came rushing back. The UNSUB had Emily! He stood up and attempted to head out, but was pinned down by the older agent.

"Calm down Reid"

"He has her! He has Emily!"

"We'll find her Reid" Garcia told him.

_1 ½ hours earlier…_

Hotch and Morgan arrived at the scene as the EMT's cleared Reid for duty but had to take it very easy for the next week or so.

"What do we have?" Hotch said.

"Both Reid and Emily were ambushed by the UNSUB, knocked them out hoisted Reid into the air, took Emily and left. But not before he asked her how come she never broke like the others"

"He's cracking up, meaning he won't waist anytime on Prentiss" Hotch told the team the truth.

"We got a hit, from what Reid described of our UNSUB" Rossi said, before presenting the file, "Patrick Bones went to jail for sexual assault over a decade ago, we got his address and we're heading there now" the older agent said before he noticed Reid was already strapping the bullet proof FBI vest on him and getting into the SUV.

"Kid, you're not in shape for this" Morgan said, once he reached the vehicle.

"You're not in position of telling me anything I can't do" he was in no mood.

"Reid you can't, you're not in shape with what just happened"

"Morgan, you either get in, drive to his home rescue Emily or _I_ will run you over if you even try to stop me!" he saw that he was dead serious.

_Present time…_

As the EMT's securely strapped Emily to the gurney, they lifted her up the stairs, out of the house and into the back of the ambulance; where one stayed with her and the other ran to the driver's seat.

"I'm coming"

"Are you a relative?" he quickly asked.

"I'm her boyfriend"

"Get in" he told him, and as soon as he was by her side, the paramedic closed the doors; hit the other side twice and they were off to the Quantico Memorial Hospital.

"Emily, look at me. You're going to be okay, you hear me?" he told her, while holding her hand in a reassuring matter.

Her eyes then started rolling to the back of her head and the machine made that awful high pitch sound; telling them that her heart had stopped beating.


	8. Forgive Or Not To Forgive?

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

Spencer was sitting by her bed, waiting for her to wake up; since she's been fast asleep for almost 72 hours. JJ and Garcia walked in with the cups of coffee, the smell of it got Reid's attention and he weakly smiled at the two ladies who had stayed by his side.

"Go home Spence and rest; we'll call you when she wakes up"

"She's right sugar; you've been here for three days straight already"

After a while of arguing, he declared defeat and decided to head on home, but it didn't feel like home anymore. Home to him and the rest of the team meant feeling secure, and he didn't feel safe when he found himself in front of his apartment door. As he walked inside he sat on his couch and read the paper before he found himself dozed off.

Back at the hospital; JJ and Garcia were playing a game of Go, when a small knock came from the door and there stood David Rossi.

"How is she?"

"Still no signs of waking up" answered a sad JJ.

"I see you two finally got Reid to go home for a while"

"I don't think he wanted to even walk back into that apartment" Garcia said.

"Can't blame the kid; I mean the one place where he felt at ease and safe was destroyed by that sick bastard. Anyways, the reason I came here was to send JJ home, because tomorrow you're suppose to be at work as Will said and he and Henry misses you a lot"

"I don't want to leave Em or you guys… but I have to. I'll call when I get home okay?"

"You better sugar queen" Garcia warned in a good way and hugged her fried before watching her leave.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The next day Reid was on the phone all morning, until he grabbed his old home keys and walked out of the building, got into his junk old car and drove to an address.

After parking the vehicle in the driveway, he took the elevator up to the sixth floor and met up with a lady at the door and both went inside the apartment.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As Rossi was getting his butt kicked at a game of go versus Penelope Garcia, a groan was heard making their head turn to where they heard it come from. Emily was finally waking up, and it was about time! The doctors were getting worried but wouldn't show it in front of the FBI agents.

"I'll go get the doctor" Rossi said, before exiting the room.

"Hey sugarplum… how are you feeling?"

"Like I was beaten… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital sugar; I'll call the rest of the team in rig…"

"Just Spencer…please, I need to know and see that he's all right"

"Sure thing Em; I'm calling him right now" after she dialed Reid's home number, she got the answering machine, so she tried calling him on his cell and just when she thought it was going to go to his voice mail; he picked up his phone and answered.

"_Garcia?"_

"_Took you long enough! Where are you, Em's awake and asking for you, you stud man"_

"_I'll be there in a little while, I just have to finish something first okay_" before she could say anything he disconnected the call and she put her phone away.

"He'll be here"

"Okay… that's good. How is he?"

"Well we had to send him home, because he didn't leave this room for about three days straight. He was really worried about you Em, still is!" she just wondered what he was doing right now that could be more important than this!

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After getting the approval from his accountant, the new lease was signed, so Spencer shook hands with his realtor before saying that he had to go see a friend at the hospital. He rushed to his junky old car, drove to the hospital and arrived about fifteen minutes later. After he entered the room he saw the huge relief on Emily's face.

"Hey sorry I'm late" he said sincerely, "Um, could I talk to Emily alone?"

After an awkward silence fell in the room, Hotch told Reid that they would just be in the waiting room and to let them know when they could come back into the room.

After they left, the two of them remained silent for a long two minutes before the two of them spoke at the same time saying "_I think we should time out_".

"Why?" he asked her, looking confused.

"I put you in danger and got you hurt. What was your reason?" she then asked him.

"You're going to need to learn to live on your on, get over the nightmares and other things on your own"

"Plus I sort of destroyed your home"

"That's sort of why I was late getting here… I was able to find and lease a new place and I'm going to need some time alone as well"

"So we're putting whatever happened behind us?"

"I think its good idea… Emotions got in the way and so did we…" inside of both of them, they were dying and regretting every word they were saying but they both needed time to heal.

Reid then said his farewell and walked out of the room, but he did not hear the last words Emily spoke before he closed the door, which were "_What if I can't get over this feeling?_"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Four months went by and Emily had been ordered by Hotch to see a psychiatrist about her nightmares and other issues that she refused to deal with. Right now Dr. Linda Dear was just starring at her, waiting for her to say whatever she had to say.

"My nightmares are getting worse Dr. Dear… I can't sleep, I stay awake all night and even then I don't feel safe"

"When did they start to get worse agent Prentiss?" she asked, while writing down some things.

"About a month ago"

"Why haven't you contacted me?" she asked shocked when she told her that it had been a month since she had gotten any normal amount of sleep or even slept! "This is dangerous and very hazardous to your job agent Prentiss"

"I know… but I don't want to do anything anymore… I don't want to go to work, be at home, go to sleep, stay awake… or anything"

"What caused you to feel this way?"

_Flashback to one month ago…_

_After arriving at her apartment; she felt that bang of sadness and loneliness hit her, but she did still do her regular. Made supper, did the dishes, relaxed on the couch and watched a movie… but something was missing and she knew who was missing… Spencer Reid. Emily had to tell him how she really felt and see where it would lead. _

_So she got into her car and drove for forty five minutes, before finding the right floor and came around the corner the his hallway, when she froze on the spot. There stood Spencer Reid making out with someone in the hallway._

"I want you"_ she heard him purred to the lady, _"I want you now, Lila"_ he then opened the door to his apartment and the two of them quickly went in and Emily left with tears in her eyes._

_End of Flashback…_

"And this Spencer Reid… who is he?"

"He pretty much found me after I was raped… he took me into his home and took care of me and made the nightmares go away. Even after he said that we should take a break, because we were having sex when my attacker attacked me again. He still made sure that I slept okay, we were still close friends and I didn't have any nightmares because I believed that he'd be there for me… I guess I was wrong"

"Why do you say that?"

"Dr. Dear, I'm a very, very private person. I've told more about myself to him than any other person… even my own mother!"

"I sense there's more to it than that"

"He told me that he loved me… not just in bed but way before that… I feel like I'm 15 again Dr. Dear"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Spencer!" she moaned out, happily.

"Lila!" he groaned into the crook of her neck as he climaxed and collapsed on her. After a minute he rolled off and pulled her close to him, but she started to gather her clothes and getting dress again.

"Where are you going?"

"It's almost five in the morning and I have to head on down for the movie I'm in" she told him while she put her top back on and buttoned her jeans. "I'll let you know if we're leaving tomorrow or in a couple of days, okay?" she told him, before giving him a quick dry kiss and left his apartment.

Minutes later his alarm clock went off and he did his usual routine; he took a shower, filled his thermos with coffee and was out the door in thirty.

The pass four months have been very confusing and seeing Emily everyday was driving him insane. Then one day Lila archer was in town for making a film and the two of them went out as friends and came back making out in his hallway which led them to his bed and it was… okay. It was nothing compare to when he was with Emily, but they needed to be apart but he missed her dearly. But he knew he had to move on and he liked Lila a lot… but could he fall for her or would his heart always belong to Emily Prentiss.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Aaron Hotchner was working in his office, when a knock was heard on the other side o his door. He told whoever it was to come in and saw that it was Prentiss's psychiatrist.

"Dr. Dear, what can I do for you?"

"I came for the weekly report on agent Prentiss. I'm going to have to ask you to put her in an indefinite leave"

"What?"

"She admitted that she has not slept in almost a full month, which could be hazardous to her health and her life with this job, I also have evidence that she is clinically depressed, her nightmares are getting out of control to a point where she wakes up with bruises, and …" she then closed the door of his office, when she noticed Dr. Spencer Reid walking in the bullpen.

"What is it Dr. Dear?" he asked, while looking out to the bullpen.

"I would like you to send Dr. Reid to my office today, after you sign the indefinite leave for agent Prentiss. You do understand how this works? It's protocol to ask" she told him, in case he took offense to her question.

"It's okay and yes I do, as soon as this is filed in, which will be today… starting fro this day until a year from this day if agent Emily Prentiss has not received a letter to say that she is okay to return she will be force to quit this team and leave the bureau. Even if she gets a letter to say she is stable enough o return and she refuses the results are the same" he explained to her.

"Okay…" after he signed the paper, she took it and put it in her folder, "thank you agent Hotchner and please I would like to see Dr. Reid today" she told him before walking out.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After he had received the orders to go to Dr. Dear's office for an appointment he nervously waited for her to call him in.

"Dr. Reid, come on in"

After he walked in, he slowly sat in the comfy chair and waited to know why he was called up to her office of all the people, why him?

"You're probably wondering why I've called you up here doctor. In the resent events you've been involved and were tortured by a Sexual sadist, which involved a colleague of yours… Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes, that is correct. He only sliced my arm in hope that I would die from blood loss"

"But I need to know how did it all started… how did you end up hoist above the floor, bound by your hands in your own home, if he only targeted women?"

"I guess it all started when one morning Emily called and said that she was sick and wasn't coming in"

"And this wasn't normal?" she looked confused.

"Prentiss once showed up with a fever of almost 103… it took agent Morgan and Rossi to make her stay home" he chuckled as he thought back of that day, "What is this about, why are you asking me question of Emily?"

"Agent Prentiss is taking an indefinite leave starting today and if I feel she is ready to head on back to work within that year… then it will be up to her whether to use it or not"

"Why would she do that?"

"I had to…"

"You… What could she possibly need it for!"

"Why don't you ask agent Prentiss yourself?"

"I will!" he told her and walked out of the office and out of the bureau.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily had just taken one of her pills, when the sound of someone banging on her door very loudly scared the living hell out of her. She pulled out her gun, looked in the peep hole and saw Spencer Reid looking annoyed and angry on the other side of the door.

"Emily I know you're here! Now open up!"

She reluctantly let him inside her apartment and he stormed right in, "What the hell were you thinking accepting that contract!"

"I need time to recover, you have no idea what's been going on" she kept her voice calm to him, even though all she wanted to do is yelled at him.

"You have vacation time Emily, you don't need a year!"

"Reid, just shut up!" he froze at that moment, "Just go back to your blonde girlfriend… and leave me alone"

"What… how do you?"

"I came by because I had a nightmare and I realized that I couldn't move on… so I drove to your place, only to see you wanting the girl you were making out with in your hallway" she stepped away form him so that she could put the gun on the kitchen counter, "Afterwards my nightmares were back with vengeance… because I woke up with bruises and sometimes with scratches, I haven't slept in almost a month, and I don't want to do anything anymore."

"Why though?"

"Because I'm alone… I'm use to it because that's how I was raised. But I've never felt complete and you took that away. Get out"

"Emily liste…"

"GET OUT!" she practically bellowed at him in pure rage, "Leave me alone… that's should be easy for you to do"

"Emily please don't do this…"

"Goodbye Dr. Reid" she then closed the door in his face, locked it, leant against a wall and cried until she sell asleep.

Reid on the other hand never budged from his spot. He sat on the hard carpeted floor and leaned his back against the door, waiting for her to open it again and would fight for her.


	9. JJ Gets Traumatize

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

As the sun's rays started to brighten Quantico, Emily had been already awake, but just kept reading books. Her eyes were bloodshot, skin paler than usual and her hands were shaking from the fatigue. She felt herself falling asleep, when the sound of paper being pushed under her door, jumped her fully alert.

Emily bent down, picked up the small paper and read it out, "_Open the door to see what lies on the other side ~SR_"; this got her attention but she also didn't want to see him. She didn't remove the small chain from the door and only opened it enough to see what he was doing here.

She wanted to laugh at what he was holding. It was a DVD of one of the chick flick they had watched the same day that he told her that he deeply cared for her. But in his other hand he had various veggies and ranch dip. That's right, it was during that film that he wouldn't stop complaining and she ended up stuffing a heavily dipped Cauliflower in his mouth, causing him to complain about the dip instead of the movie.

"Why?", was all she asked to him. Now she was back in reality and reality was that he was with someone else. She then looked up and saw that his eyes were blood shot as well.

"I couldn't stop thinking about that morning. It was the most fun that I've spent with anyone since… ever! So I got up from the hallway floor and went to get the movie and food"

"Wait… you spent the whole night out here?"

"Yeah… Where else would I be?"

"Your girlf…"

"She's not my girlfriend… not by a long shot. I thought I it was all emotions and I know you thought that way as well. But I shouldn't have been with her and I'm sorry for that Emily…" He stopped, when out of the blues the door flung open and was shocked at what she just did.

She picked a Cauliflower, heavily dipped it in Ranch and shoves it in his mouth, before having a satisfied grin on her face, which soon caused her into a fit of giggles when he smiled with the veggie in his mouth, looking ridiculous.

"I should shoot you for everything you did… I want to but I don't think I could trust you…" she started closing the door but he stopped her with his foot.

"How about we start over…: he out down the thing of veggie on the floor pulled out his hand to her, "Dr. Spencer Reid, IQ of 187…"

"I know who you are Dr. Brainiac" she smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I know that I am in love you Miss Prentiss, but if you want to only be friends that's good enough for me… as long as you remain in my life" she saw the honesty in his eyes and words.

"It's a start Dr. Reid and the name's Emily"

"Then you call me Spencer, Emily" he went to step back but stepped in veggies/dip and fell backwards, making Emily laugh out loud.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the weeks went by the two of them were now close again but neither one felt like the other was ready to step up. Then one night after Emily had finished an appointment with Dr. Dear, Spencer picked her up and they went to a near by coffee shop and pretty much just talked and relaxed. It was very pleasant and relaxing to both of them. They both knew that they didn't need to impress one another and this was the same even before they clicked.

After walking out of the small cozy shop, Reid asked her if she had wanted to see his new place and she stopped dead in her tracks. She really didn't know what to think at the moment; she wanted to but the idea of going into the same apartment that another women had been and has spend many nights over; made her feel queasy.

"Emily… you okay?" he asked, having a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well, the fact that you pretty much froze when I asked if you wanted to see my new place is understandable but not worthy to freeze up on"

"You think the fact that someone else sleeping with, practically living and spending time with isn't worth freezing up on?"

"Friends with benefit…"

"That's all it was… why though, you're not the type to do booty calls"

He couldn't stop himself from chuckling at how she had just said this, "Sorry, but I had these urges that wouldn't go away. I had to be _with you_, if you know what I mean? But you needed time and they got to be impossible and Lila shows up… and then the whole friends with benefit thing started and believe me it's just in the okay category. I know it's stupid and just pl…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence when her lips roughly, yet passionately met his.

"I so better not be your next booty call" she told him after breaking the hot kiss.

"No way…you completed me in ways that I still don't understand or can even explain" he told her before pulling her into another hot kiss.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After he opened the door to his apartment, she roughly pulled him inside, slam the door shut, and he shoved her up against the door kissing and biting her neck, while adding pressure from his lower waist against hers. After prying him away from her neck, Emily kissed him while sliding her tongue into his mouth, causing him the growl in an animalistic way which only turned her eve more on.

They shed each others clothes fairly quickly and not too long after wards, they were in his double size bed teasing and taunting one another under the sheets. They kept fighting on dominance, when he finally pinned her down and pushed himself inside of her. But what didn't help at that moment was when the phone ringing and the ID saying that it was JJ and of course thinking it was an emergency he picked it up, also meaning that he had to roll off and out of her, earning an annoyed groan from her.

"Reid"

"_Spence, where's Emily, she was supposed to meet us at the bureau over an hour ago and Dr. Dear told us that you picked her up. Do you know where she is?"_ While she was talking, Emily was kissing his neck and was slowly making her way down his body until she reached below his waist and took him inside of her mouth.

"Oh god…"

"_What, Spence if you know where Emily is and what's she's doing tell us"_

"JJ… right now is not the best time"

"_Spence I know you and Emily aren't together because of what happened but that doesn't mean you get to shut her out of your life_" Emily then straddled him and took him inside of her, before she slowly started to grind her hips against his, making him moan, "_…Oh god!"_ she then hung up and he threw the phone somewhere in his room, and held onto her hips while he thrusted harder into her.

"Spencer… oh yes, baby that's it!" she moaned out, before French kissing him right then.

"Mhhmmm. Oh yeah, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he then rolled her onto her back and went faster and deeper into her, laying his head against her shoulder while she clawed his back, "Emily, oh baby!"

"I'm gonna…" her eyes rolled all the way back into her head, "SPENCER!"

"Emily, Emily… oh god EMILY!" he said in pure bliss.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After JJ hung up her phone, Penelope saw the blush on her face confusing her, "What's wrong and why are you blushing?"

"I think I know where Emily is"

"Then let's go get her!"

"I'm pretty sure she's sleeping by now or nearly…"

"What… what are you talking… Oh my god, you meant o tell that when you called our resident genius…he was?"

"Uh huh", this caused Garcia to burst out laughing like a lunatic; "It's not funny!"

"You're right… it's going to be even funnier tomorrow when you're suppose to come up for a visit tomorrow!"

"I'm cancelling that visit"

"Ah come on JJ, you know you wanna see if he's going to get that look"

"What look?" she asked.

"The "_I had mind-blowing sex last night_" look"

"Pen… no way, I'm not visiting"

"You're going to show up anyway because I know you're the only one that is able to stop me from telling everyone else"

"You wouldn't… wait yes you would… _fine_… I'll keep my promise and come to visit tomorrow!"

"That's a good JJ" she patted the blonde's hair, earning a death glare form her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the alarm clock hit the five in the morning, it went off startling both of them out of their sleep. He immediately put on the snooze button that would ring again in ten minutes, giving him more time to be with Emily.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she asked him, while keeping her head on his chest and her eyes closed.

"Awww, you don't want me around?" he fake pouted, earning a slap on his chest that made he yelp, "Ow… you hit hard" he chuckled out, while rubbing the spot that she had hit.

"Sorry" she finally opened her eyes and looked up to show that she meant her apology, before he leant down and kissed her on the lips; "last night was…"

"I know…" he smiled at her, before leaning in for another kiss.

"You're going to be late for work" she told him between kisses, but she soon forgot what she was trying to do, when he deepened their kisses.


	10. Baby Genius & Funny Drunken Accident!

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

Dr. Dear was writing Emily Prentiss a letter giving her permission to be back on Aaron Hotchner's team and was sending a copy of it to him through fax, and photocopying one for Emily to take home as evidence if Strauss doesn't believe agent Hotchner. Emily took her purse; put the piece of paper inside before saying her goodbyes for good at Dr. Dear, before walking out of the room and out of her office for good.

Emily had realized that she had not been at work for well over six months now and she actually missed her job but she mostly missed the rest of her little family. But would that meant that she and Spencer would have really pretended that they aren't together until they get off of work… Hell yeah! If they want to be together while working on the same team as well, they had to prove that they could do both to not only Hotch but Strauss as well, because she knew that if it came to getting rid one of them it would be her. She put those worries aside when she parked her vehicle into her usual spot, before turning the engine off and walked into her apartment building.

As she entered her apartment, she heard nothing but pure silence; something she hated after being attacked but grew back to enjoy them once more after she and Spencer had spent more than one morning just huddle together, without saying one word to another.

She put her coat away, settled her purse on the counter, before she hung her holster and placed her gun in her gun safe. Emily then went over to brew herself a pot of coffee, hoping that whatever bug she had this morning that made her empty almost anything she ate or smelled was gone enough for her to enjoy a nice hot cup of good coffee. While it was brewing, she went over to her answering machine and saw that she had two new messages and decided to play them back.

"_Emily, it's your mother calling you to remind about my coming to meet your boyfriend, if you are still seeing whoever he is. I'll be stopping by tomorrow at noon"_

"_End of message one… Message two…_" the machine said before playing the second message.

But her thoughts were interrupted, when the scent of the sweet hot beverage caught her nose and immediately sent her running to the washroom, leaned over the toilet and emptied whatever she had in her stomach; which was nothing, making it more painful for her. But she could still hear the answering machine and listened in to see who else left a message.

"_Hey Em, it's me Spencer. Just to let you know that the case is over earlier tan we thought, so I should be home by midnight tonight, love you"_

"_End of message two…_" The machine said, before turning itself off.

After what felt like forever to her, Emily flushed whatever content was in the ceramic thing and walked back into the living, when knocks were heard at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's JJ and Pen" JJ answered.

"I thought you two were coming over at six?" she said, while opening to door to let them in.

"It's six fifteen, Em and I would apologize that we're late but it seems you lost track of time as well" Garcia said with her usual chirpy tone, "You don't look too hot cupcake, what's going on?"

"I think I just puked my stomach out…"

"Ewww" Garcia squirmed.

"You asked" was her excuse, before closing the door.

"You sick or something?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"I must have caught a bug or ate something that my stomach is trying to get rid of right now"

"And let me guess, you're still hungry to a point it feels like you skipped a whole day right?" JJ asked, while increasing a smile that was spreading across her face.

"A little bit… and why are you smiling like the cat from Alice in wonderland?"

"Emily…" she said in a very enthusiast tone.

"JJ…" Emily copied her friend, earning a slug on the shoulder.

"Someone might be baking" the blonde said, while she poked Emily in the stomach.

"What… You've got to be kiddin… oh boy" Emily had just realized that she had been over a week late and if she added the whole not able to keep food down and even smell made her sick concluded that she might be pregnant.

"Pen, you keep an eye on Em, while I got get some things to help her keep food down" the blonde Pentagon agent said, before grabbing her purse and walked out of her friend's apartment very happy.

"Emily! Why didn't you say you were pregnant?"

"I seriously didn't even consider the possibility… I mean I'm almost 40 and even the fact that we…" Emily didn't even want to finish what she was going to say, but of course Garcia caught on and had to finish it for her.

"Hit the sheet more times a week than I can count how many fingers I have?" After she nodded to Garcia's _lovely_ choice of words, she squealed, "Oh my god, our little genius is a sex god! I'm so proud!"

"I'll tell him that"

Twenty minutes later, JJ came back with Ginger Ale, Crackers and a pregnancy test; which she handed to Emily. The brunette sighed in defeat and knew she had to do the pregnancy first, knowing that if she was, she had to call Dr. Swank for an appointment.

The two ladies were talking and reading magazines, when they saw the look of terror on Emily's face. She was pregnant alright!

"Em… are you happy about the baby?" JJ asked.

"Yeah I am actually; it's more how I'm going to tell my mother"

"Pshh, tell her the next time she comes over, I'm sure the two of you will be engaged buy that time" Penelope said.

"Well I guess he'll be proposing tonight" she muttered, but they both heard her.

"Ooh" Garcia said.

"Ouch!" JJ said, while making a face, "and we all know how very strict traditional your mother is"

"But you're not worried about what our resident genius is going to take the news of him becoming a dad?"

"We've been talking about kids, and even though he said that he wanted a child; he'd prefer it wait after we got married"

"Wow, you two are serious" JJ exclaimed.

"We are. Anyways, let's focus on our girls' night"

"And, congrats on getting knocked up like JJ party!"

"HEY!" JJ said, with a shock expression.

"Oh please we're family… its tradition!" she pointed at Emily at that moment.

"Hey!" Emily protested, "If we're a family doesn't that mean that you're next Pen?" she questioned with a sly grin on her face.

"…Oh snap" both JJ and Emily burst out laughing and then went on with their night.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Spencer unlocked the door of Emily's apartment at around midnight, locked it again, put his jacket away and then went up the stairs, where he saw the guest room opened. He immediately thought that it was Emily's room, since Morgan had made go out and celebrate for a little while and he had gotten the young profiler drunk.

He walked in, slid out of his pants, removed his tie and had started unbuttoning his dress shirt, while he got onto the bed and slowly crawled up to her blanket covered figured.

"Hey baby… the Jet landed about an hour early so I'm home right at midnight and you what… I'm still wide awake" he whispered huskily, before biting her butt, maker her jump out of her sleep, she sat up, and turned on the light.

"I'm too tired" JJ spoke with an evil grin on her face.

Spencer shrieked like a girl and fell out of the bed, which within seconds later; he looked around and saw that he was in Emily's apartment but the wrong room and what was JJ doing here? Then both Garcia and Emily ran in, Garcia holding a mallet in her hands.

"You hold him down, while I whack him with a mallet!" Garcia said that too happily, scaring the rest of them.

"What's going on and why is my boyfriend in his underwear?" Emily immediately asked.

"Isn't this your room Em-Ly?" he slurred out.

"No baby, this is the guest room. JJ and Garcia had more than one shot of alcohol so they're spending the night here. What happened?"

"I thought it was you, I swear I thought it was your room and you were in the comfy rest area"

"He means a bed…" Emily told the girls, who then nodded their heads in understanding, "Come on lover boy, I'll take you to the right bed"

"What did he do?"

"I swear I thought it was your butt that I bit"

"Alright, I've heard enough" Emily said, "Come on, you'll get what you deserve in the morning" both girls giggled, they had never thought that they would see Spencer Reid drunk.

"He bit you?" Garcia asked shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god… Henry's going to have two daddies" she teased, getting playfully hit by JJ's Pillow.

**(A/N: A part of what happened... the whole Spencer walking int he wrong room and made the wrong moves on the wrong person came from an Episode of "Reba" when Van Came home drunk in the middle of the night... not as funny when it's your mother in law... but in this story it's funnier because it happens to Spencer LOL!. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Approval Or Not: I Remain By You

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

It was almost noon, when Spencer woke up but he quickly rose and ran to the toilet to empty his stomach. Minutes later, a small knock came and from the corner of his eye stood Garcia who brought him a bag of frozen peas. He immediately placed the big bag, over his head and sighed in relieved as the pressure on his brain was slowly getting less painful.

"What happened last night?" he asked in a painful groan.

""Well from what you told JJ, before you bit her butt; the Jet landed an hour earlier so he took you for a short drink out and then dropped you here, where you got into the guest bed, and bit JJ's butt while your stripped in your boxers"

"I… Wait, I WHAT!"

"I'm sorry sweet pea but you did what you did and Emily wasn't angry though she wanted me to tell you two things. One; she had an appointment and would be back soon, actually in any minute and second; her mom is coming over as well"

"…Oh crap I have to clean up! Ow… head hurts like hell"

"It's expected after drinking half a dozens shots G-man… now I'll let you get ready, while I go disinfect JJ's bite" she teased.

"Garcia I feel bad enough already…" he said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it was hilarious seeing your shock/panicking face when you realized that it wasn't your Emily in the bed" she giggled, before walking out of the room and closing the door.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM**_

Ten minutes later he walked down the stairs and saw both Garcia and JJ leaving and saying goodbye to Emily. After she closed the door she decided that she wanted to play hard to get and make him feel bad.

"Hi Emily…listen It wasn't what it looked like"

"Really, so you weren't in your boxers about to make a move and bit my best friend's butt?" she asked.

"Okay yeah it happened but I don't remember… Garcia brought it up when I asked what happened. I love only you"

"I know, but…" now she knew she just couldn't keep a straight face, "It was just so hilarious!" she was now laughing.

"You're not mad?"

"Spencer, I know you were stoned drunk, when I heard you slur out my name. And you got what you deserved, a nice painful hangover. Plus you were lucky that Garcia didn't go crazy on you with the Mallet"

"Mallet?"

"Yeah… anyways don't worry about it. Now we have to talk seriously and it had nothing to do about last night" after they sat on the couch she tried to tell straight out that she was expecting but she instead started to cry, which only got him extremely worried. Finally she just grabbed hold of his hands and gently placed them onto her abdomen.

"You have gas?" she glared at him, "Tape worm… is that why you've been eating so much?" She slapped the back of his head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"If I had any of those, why the hell would I put your hands on my stomach brainiac?"

About a minute later, he finally guessed what she meant and a look of pure happiness and shock appeared on his face. Then the feeling of his lips were soon on hers, which she returned the moment their lips were connected. Then a knock came and both of them broke apart and knew who was on the other side of the door.

Emily stood up, fixed herself and told him to do the same thing while she made her way to the door. After unlocking it, she opened it and welcomed her mother inside.

"Emily, it's good to see you again dear" she hugged her mother, before stepping away, "Dr. Reid, it's good to see you again as well"

"Ambassador" he told her in a polite way.

"So…where is this boyfriend of yours?"

"Mom… you've just spoken to him"

"Oh… really. You and Doctor Reid. Isn't he a little… young for you Emily dear?"

"Mom, I love him and he loves me…"

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Well this was confirmed this morning… I'm pregnant"

"What… your…carrying my grandchild?"

"Unless the definition of pregnancy changed, you have the right answer"

"Before anything else is said, I want to tell you ambassador Prentiss that I've had feelings for your daughter for a long time and just the fact that she returns these feelings always feels like a too good dream that I'm going to wake up from"

"… I've heard words like this before Dr. Reid" she told him bluntly.

"Mother, he's nothing like dad, so give him a chance"

"Is this the same man that broke things off with you because he blamed you for ruining his home, when he was the one who took you in, in the first place?"

"Mother we both agreed that we needed time to heal and then we would talk"

"You're defending him… that's what I did and look what happened, my own daughter is falling into my footsteps!" she then stormed out and slammed the door after exiting the apartment.

"God damn, stubborn, old mule!" Emily shouted, "Why was I expecting her to actually be happy for me, just once!"

"She's just very protective Emily"

"You're actually on her side?"

"No I don't approve of her behavior, but if you know what happened… then maybe you should consider what she said"

"So you want me to consider dropping you, cause that's what she's saying"

"First of all that's not what I am telling you to consider! Secondly, think of it on her point of her view; most men do say they're in love but soon find out it's a phase and walk out without ever looking back"

"You're not helping your side right now"

"You're impossible…" he muttered in frustration, before turning his back to her, "She just wants you to be happy and you're taking it as if she's trying to pick a fight with you all the time!"

"You saw the way she starred at you, didn't you, she doesn't approve you"

"I don't care if I get approved or not"

"I do, because it means she won't be talking behind your back or telling me when I am going to wake up form this mistake, when I know it's not"

"Maybe because that's what you expect to happen…"

"Don't, you dare profile me Spencer Reid, you're not even close, you don't even know my family"

"Because anything you'll have your mind set out on will happen; if you see yourself destroying a relationship, then it'll happen and I don't want to be with you if you're going to be like that"

Emily slapped him across the face so hard that it echoed through her apartment. Both of them stood there in shock at what had just happened, as Reid placed a hand on the now hurting cheek, before he shoved her against the wall and they went at each other like there was no tomorrow.

Her sweater was literally ripped by his hands, while she did the same to his dress shirt, while they felt one another. Spencer then threw her over his shoulder, which surprised her, went up the stairs and towards her room, but soon let her back onto her feet.

She removed his belt, after pushing him against what they thought was the wall, but quickly found out was a not well closed door and he fell onto his back, while she was now on top of him and already grinding her hips into his, until she could feel the bulge in his pants getting harder and harder. Emily then removed her small belt and threw it somewhere in her washroom, before leaning to him and capturing his lips and tongue with hers.

Spencer used his strength to roll them over, pull himself up, which only got his pants pulled down, along with his boxers and Emily took him into her mouth right then.

"That's it… keep going, oh yeah baby… like that" he moaned out as she added her tongue, "Emily… baby…" he then pulled away from her, made her stand up and kissed her senseless, while they continued to make their way through the washroom to use the other door that would lead them to Emily's room.

After walking into her room, Spencer had already kicked his pants and boxers away, while Emily was removing hers. He roughly pushed her against the wall and entered her from behind and was pushing in and out at a hard pace.

"Yes! Spencer, don't stop, don't stop!" she moaned very loudly.

Before they knew it both of them had reached their climaxed, but he was still very hard. Emily turned around, earning a disapproving growl from him and made him fall onto his back before she sat on top of him and rode him hard and fast and he returned it ten folds when he sat up.

"Oh yeah, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Emily, you're going to make me…" his eyes rolled all the way back, "OH BABY! BABY, BABY, YES! EMILY! EMILY!" he screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Spencer… that's it… OH SPENCER! YES!" she then collapsed onto his chest, before passing out.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Three hours later, Emily woke up in her bed and not on her floor, where she had fallen asleep. As she looked up; he was wide awake and looked deep in thought.

"I'm sorry…" she told him, "Not just for hitting you, but for not agreeing with your points"

"…You two have never gotten along, have you?"

"No… She still sleeps with him, you know, Even though they got divorce and he has a new wife and kid… it's like we were is practice family and she never accepted that. But whenever they crossed path… they'd hit the sack and then forget about it the next morning. She made me feel like I was just a mistake as well"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's just hard to move on when she keeps making me feel unworthy, you don't have to apologize for that or to feel sorry"

"I'm apologizing for not letting you explain… and pretty much accusing you that you had planned out this whole… relationship never working, because of your mother"

"No more stupid fights?"

"they'll be others… but not as intense…deal?"

"Deal…" she smiled at him, before laying her head onto his chest.

"When's your next OBGYN appointment?" he asked, while stroking her air gently.

"In a couple of weeks, why, you want to come?"

"Of course, I want to see our baby" he smiled at her before leaning in for a soft kiss, "are you a little freaked out at what we did earlier?"

"A little… I love the intimacy with you and all, but can we avoid that level of intensity? Remove the mind blowing orgasms and we pretty much scared each other"

"I know… well we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant" he chuckle, after she pinched him, "Listen, we don't need your family's approval and even if my mother didn't like you I wouldn't leave you. As long as you want me by your side I'll remain and the same goes with me… and I never want you to leave" and they just relaxed and talked for the next little while, before getting out of bed and had a quiet evening.


	12. Damn Hormones & Damn Hot Wet Sex!

_**My Side Of The Story… My Burden To Bare**_

After the nurse called them in and placed them into an empty waiting room, Spencer found himself fidgeting, while Emily sat on the table and eventually started to run her finger through his short hair, which seemed to relax him eventually.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I've never done this"

"That's normal Spencer, I haven't done it either" she then pulled him close and kissed his head, before he leaned up and kissed her on the lips, "We'll be fine"

Minutes later the OBGYN walked in the room, asked her routine questions, and then did an ultrasound to see the baby.

"Everything looks on track, normal size and we can now tell the Sexe of the baby, if you would like to know"

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I was going to ask you"

"I'd like to know"

"So do I" she smiled at him, before he kissed him.

"The baby is a healthy girl"

"Garcia's going to spoil this girl rotten" Reid said, after laying his head in a defeat like matter on Emily's shoulder, making her laugh.

"Aw, don't worry baby, think of it this way… we'll be saving money" this made him laugh knowing she was teasing and joking about Garcia in a good way. After everything was done with, the doctor told her that her next appointment was in six weeks and they then left the building and went back home, where they resume some activities in her bedroom.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

They went to the office the next morning and Emily showed Garcia the photo of the growing baby and took her to her den where she told her the sex of the baby.

Meanwhile Reid was talking with Morgan and Rossi, when Hotch walked in and asked where both Emily and Garcia were when a high pitch scream was heard all the way into the bullpen.

"I guess she just told Garcia the sex of the baby..."

"Whoa really... what is it, girl or boy?" Morgan asked.

"From the highness of her scream... it's a girl" Rossi joked, but when he saw the smirk on Reid's face he knew hat he was right, "Congrats kid" the older agent said while slugging Reid in the shoulder.

"My baby girl is going to spoil your baby girl" Morgan chuckled, causing Hotch to lightly smile, before turning serious again.

"Reid go get them for the case briefing will you"

"Can I take Morgan with me?"

"You afraid of Garcia?"

"Have you ever had one of her Garcia hug...?" he looked petrified at the thought of it, causing the guys to laughs.

Then both Emily and Garcia walked in, Emily looking in pain.

"How close were you to her?" When she didn't answered Spencer knew that she must have been pretty close, "EMILY!" this got her attention.

"Holy crap Spencer, you don't have to yell" she snapped, this caused everyone to laugh, except Reid and Emily. "What's the case about Hotch?"

"We have a possible serial rapist in Las Vegas, Nevada. One girl per week for the last two months"

"And they've just asked for our help now?" Rossi asked out loud, knowing that it was going through everyone's minds at the moment.

"They were certain that they were on the right track, but the last victim was abducted minutes hours after they had a possible suspect in custody. So now they're asking for our help to find the real UNSUB. Wheels up in thirty" the Unit chief declared before dismissing everyone, "Prentiss, my office please"

After they both entered his office, Hotch closed the door and asked Prentiss to take a seat, which she obeyed and patiently waited for him to say what he needed to say to her in the privacy of his office. "Are you sure you're ready for this kind of case?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... because of what happened to you"

"Don't victimize me along with the others Hotch"

"I want and need to make sure that you're ready for this case"

"Listen If I could compartmentalize after what happened to me in my home, at work then I can handle this case" she said, in a this is the end of this conversation, before walking out of his office, got her go bag and met the rest of the guys at the elevator.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After getting their unneeded things in their hotel rooms, the whole BAU team were now heading at the police station, but not before Hotch's cell phone started ringing. Since Morgan was driving, Hotch answered the call, only to get the news of another body showing up and that minutes ago they got a call of a possible abduction site. This was a bad start to this case and everyone knew it.

They ended up spending almost two whole weeks on the case, they finally got the rapist, but not before he had not only claimed one last victim but had badly injured Reid in the process. Now the team was on the Jet heading home, but it was dead quiet. NO one talked. Emily remained extremely close to Reid the entire time, even after leaving the hospital.

Hours later, both of them walked in his apartment, since he lived closer to the bureau. She made sure that he was comfortable in his bed, while she took a hot bath and cried her eyes out. Remembering hearing the sounds of the UNSUB beating Reid senseless over the phone.

**Flashback...**

_Emily was getting ready for the Raid, when her phone started ringing. When she saw that it was Reid calling, she immediately accepted the call, "Reid?"_

"_Emily, You're heading to the wrong address. The UNSUB's in the Lockheart mansion!" she heard him whispering._

"_I'll let Hotch know right now. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I-" he was cut off when he felt someone tackling him onto the ground._

"_You dirty FBI agents have intervened for the last time!" the UNSUB yelled before punching him repeatedly. Emily could hear every punch, groan, cries of pain and even once heard something crack._

"_Hotch! Reid's being beaten by the UNSUB at the Lockheart Mansion!"_

"_Alright everyone let's move!" Hotch ordered while running out of the precinct._

"_Spencer we're coming!" Emily said, while still listening in hopes that he could hear her._

**End Of Flashback...**

She opened her eyes, when she heard a gentle tap at the door, knowing it was Spencer, "Yeah" she then cursed herself for not hiding the fact that she cried in her voice.

"Emily?" she heard the sound on worry in his voice.

"Come in Spencer"

"Em..." he stooped when he saw how red her eyes were from crying, "I'm okay Em. I'm right here"

"It's doesn't stop me from hearing everything that went on Spencer. I could have lost you..." she was cut off by his lips on hers.

"I'm right here and I'm fine" he said before kissing her again, but this one was more passionate. Then out of nowhere, Emily pulled him right into the tub.

"Ah!" he squealed like a girl, "Emily!"

"Oh believe me, you'll be saying my name louder than that, when I'm through with you" she said, while a flirtatious smile on her face. Emily then kissed him, before slipping her tongue into his mouth and the rest was history.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The only thing they could hear was the splashing of the water from him thrusting at a fast pace, their labour breathing, that included their groans and moans, and even twice the echoes of her climaxing ringing in his Ears. Now he couldn't hold back any longer, he pushed himself as deep as he could both of their cries echoing in the washroom, while he emptied himself inside of her.

"Oh... Emily" he moaned out as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Yeah... Baby?" Emily panted out, while stroking his short hair.

"I think we should take bath more often" this cause both of them to burst out laughing, before she splashed him, "Hey!" he complained, before splashing her.

"Hey, Pregnant woman here" she said, before kissing him. Her face slowly turned more serious as she saw the black eye he had.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"It's not your fault... I should thank you"

"How come?"

"Because you answered you knew that had to be done before panicking... and I thank you" he said before kissing her, "Now can we get out of here and into our bed?" he had his puppy dog eyes on, meaning she was going to lose.

"Yes... but you have to help me out of here"

"Deal" he said with a huge smile on his face.

After they both got into their PJ's and in bed, Reid held her tight against before falling asleep as did she. But that didn't mean their dreams were peaceful, but at least they had each other to comfort.


	13. Jennifer

_**My Side Of The Story... My Burden To Bear**_

Months had passed and now Emily was due to have her and Spencer's baby any day now. Hotch and Rossi were having a quiet talk in the unit chief office, when the older agent saw a very agitated Spencer Reid looking for something.

"What's going on out there?" Rossi asked.

"We better check it out, in case it's another one of Morgan and Garcia's pranks" he said sternly.

"This should be interesting" Dave said with a smirk on his face. After walking out of the office and into the bullpen they still had no idea what Reid was doing at the moment.

"Reid, care to explain what's going on?" Hotch asked in his FBI voice.

"I can't find my damn car keys!" he said in a high pitch voice.

"Kid, it's only ten in the morning..."

"Emily's in labour!" he said quickly, but both older agents heard him perfectly, "and I can't find my keys!"

"Dave call Garcia or JJ and get one of them to drive Reid at the current hospital Emily's at"

"She's at home!" he said nervously.

"What about Morgan?" Rossi suggested as he went to help the kid find his car keys.

"I think Emily wants him to be alive for the birth of their child, Dave" Hotch said,w ith a small grin on his face, "JJ... is today your day off?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"I need you to do me a favour. I need you to go to Prentiss's apartment"

"_Why, did something happen?_"

"Emily's in labour and at her apartment alone, I'll get Garcia to rive him, since he's practically tearing his desk apart for his car keys... that are in his hand at the moment"

"_Mens reactions to hearing, '_Water broke_' right?"_ she asked in a teasing matter, "_I'm at the car right now and heading for Emily's apartment. Don't let Morgan or Garcia drive_" were her last words before hanging up on Hotch.

"Reid... Reid!" he got the young agent's attention, "JJ's going to pick up Emily, in the mean time in need you to calm down"

"I can't find my keys!"

"There in your left hand" he bluntly said. This of course made Rossi burst out laughing.

"Oh..."

"You're not driving yourself there"

"Hey my lovelies, how's your work load doing... and what happened at your desk Reid?"

"Emily's in labour"

"WHAT! Okay, okay, calm down. Do you have her bag and everything else, I'll drive, what hospital is she staying at? Wait, where is she!"

"She's at home"

"Which one!"

"Her apartment, but Hotch sent JJ to pick her up!"

"Why are you still standing there! We have to get to the hospital ASAP, so that you can go support your girlfriend, and she yells, threatens you and even tells you that she's going to cut off sex for you until your child graduates from college!"

"...Wait what?"

"GET A MOVE ON!"

"RIGHT!" both of them were gone, even before Hotch could protest.

"...I think we just send two unstable agents out on the road" the unit chief said.

"I actually wish we had put a camera in the car they're driving right about..." then they heard a car horn and screeching tires, "now" the older agent said, while smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"What going on and where's Reid?" Morgan said as he walked in the bullpen, half of the agents still laughing to a point were they were wiping tears from their eyes, "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

"Garcia is on the road to terrorize and traumatize civilians on the road" Rossi said, while chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Emily's in labour" Hotch answered.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the hospital? And you one of you can tell me what I missed"

"Oh I'll tell you" Dave said, while sounding a little too happy to oblige at telling the story.

"I'll tell the director that two of my agents are starting Maternity leave now, you two head on without me, i'll drive myself over"

"Alright, Hotch" Morgan said as the two of them walked out.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Meanwhile JJ had just arrived at Emily's door, when she knocked.

"Emily, it's JJ. Someone's taking Reid to the hospital that we're suppose to go to" the door then flung open, "Where are your bags?"

"behin- OOOW!" a contraction came on, "Behind the door..."

"Okay I got the bags, now I need the mother to be to follow me to the car before your next contraction"

"Alright, alright. Be good Sergio!" when she heard a meow, she then closed the door, locked it and followed the blonde agent to her car. Just as she sat in the driver's seat, another contraction hit her.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Mist asked, a neighbour of Emily's.

"She's in labour, I'm taking her to the hospital" JJ said, before turning the engine on and drove off, with Mr. Mist waving away and then dialling a number, "Hey, it's me. Yeah she's heading for the hospital now... Yeah I'll keep an eye out until I see them comeback... Are you sure you want to do this? Yes I know he was your brother and he shouldn't have been killed by those agents... No, i'm not questioning you Bones, I swear. It's just... she's having a baby right now... understood sir... goodbye" he then hung up and sat on a park bench. Thinking of what he had just done to one of his closest neighbour... especially when he was the one that had secretly given her to Patrick Bones. All to pay off his gambling dept and the loan sharks.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hours had passed when the nurse finally told the soon to be parents that it was time to push. A minute later their doctor came in and told her to start pushing, as he got in position.

"Push Emily" the doctor said softly.

"For someone who's suppose to have an IQ of 187, you weren't using it when you knocked me up! You bastard... You have no idea how long you're cut off for!"

Reid's eyes widen at hearing this, "Wha-"

"You're lucky that I'm enough pain to not kill you myself at this very Fucking moment!"

"It's the pain talking Dr. Reid" a nurse told him.

"Until our kid gets married, that's how long you're cut off!"

"..." Reid was just left speechless, but the horror look on his face was making some of the nurses and the doctor laugh at the moment.

"One more push Emily"

"I can't..." Emily flat out gave up, which shocked Reid.

"Since when do you give up? You didn't give up after Bones had done to you"

"You're seriously going to bring the worst thing into something that's suppose to be the happiest moment right now? You're cut off until she's thirty"

"...I am going to ignore that statement right now... but listen to me you're the strongest person I know and yes this is suppose to be the happiest moment right now. But you need to give one more push, that's all"

"...Fine" she sat up and pushed with everything she had, when a cry pierced throughout the room.

"Here you are. A perfectly healthy baby girl" the doctor said, as he handed her to a nearby nurse, "You did a great job Emily" he said to her as he left the room.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked her, after wrapping their baby in a pink blanket.

"Yes" was her only answer.

She handed the baby over to the new mother and got the rest of the nurses out of the room so that they had privacy. Reid sat in the empty spot on the bed, next to his girlfriend and gently kissed her, before her softly stroked his daughters head.

"She's beautiful..." he said to her.

"I know... thank you for being here" she said to him softly, seeing their baby girl falling asleep.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world"

"You want to hold her?"

"Yeah" he smiled at her before carefully taking his daughter into his arms, "Hey there baby girl, i'm your daddy" this made Emily giggle, causing him to give her a questioning look.

"That sounded like something Morgan would say to Garcia... oh. Someone has to go tell them..." when she saw that he wasn't moving she continued, "...obviously someone who hasn't given birth..." again nothing, "Spencer, do you need to tell me something?" she teased, and this finally caught his attention away from their daughter.

"Huh?"

"The rest of the team... go tell them, but you leave our _baby girl_ with me" she said before kissing him and taking her little girl back into her arms.

"Alright, alright... but i'm only listening because one... I love you, two I fear Garcia and thirdly i'm sucking up so you'll reduce my time of being cut off" he said, causing her to laugh on the last part.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"How is she?"

"They're both okay and you guys can come on i-" before he could finish Garcia was walking at a very fast pace down the hall.

"...Should I tell her that she went the wrong way?" Spencer asked the group.

"I say let's wait and see how long it takes her before she notices" JJ said, with a grin on her face.

"You're evil woman" Morgan said in a teasing tone.

"Oh you have no idea Morgan" she returned the tone, causing everyone to laugh. Then they laughed even harder, when they saw Garcia returning to them annoyed but still hyped up about seeing Em and Reid's baby girl.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"What took you so long?" Emily asked when she saw him walking back into the room first.

"Garcia went the wrong way, before I could show them where you were" he replied before kissing her.

"Em... she's beautiful" Garcia said after walking in.

"Have you guys thought of a name?" Rossi asked after handing Reid a plush Rabbit.

"Yeah... um, I don't need this Rossi, I'm thirty years old. But i'm pretty sure Jennifer's going to like it"

"It's for your daughter... not JJ"

"And the both have dumb moments... Reid the bunny's for our daughter and Rossi we have and her name is Jennifer Morgan Reid" Emily explained.

"Em... I'm honoured" JJ said.

"Yeah. So am I" Derek said with a smile on his face.

"Um... can we talk to you to alone. JJ and Morgan. It won't take long guys I promise" Reid said.

Once everyone apart form JJ and Morgan left the room, Emily let JJ hold her daughter, while Reid walked over to Morgan.

"JJ... We talked about it for a while and we would be honoured if you would be Jennifer's godmother"

"Oh my god... of course Em! I'd hug you if I could"

"Here let me hold her" Reid said as he took Jennifer into his arms and turned to Morgan, "Derek... We also talked about the second godparent and would like you to be Jennifer's godfather"

"Kid... nothing would make me happier" he said with a soft smile on his face, "Can I hold my goddaughter?"

"Of course" he said as he carefully placed the newborn into Morgan's arms, "Hey there baby girl... was that a smile... of course you smile at Derek Morgan"

"... and she already has him wrapped around her finger" Emil said, making JJ and Reid laugh.


End file.
